Yato, it's cold
by Little Hazelnut
Summary: Traduction. Yukine avait froid. Correction, il était gelé. OS


Bonjour, bonsoir. ^^

Comme vous devez vous en douter, ceci n'est pas une production personnelle (Hazel, ou tout l'intérêt de mettre le mot "traduction" dans le résumé). Le texte original est de Lilylucy129 et… c'était trop mignon pour que je ne traduise pas, malgré mon niveau d'anglais pas vraiment mirobolant. =w= Surtout que baaah…La section française de Noragami est un petit peu VIDE. X"D

Tout à/aux auteur(e)(s) d'origine, rien à moi, même pas Yukine. *brique*

* * *

Yukine avait froid.

Correction, il était gelé. C'était l'hiver au Japon, et le jeune blond détestait encore plus cette saison que Yato flirtant avec Hiyori.

Il soupira en tirant la veste que le dieu lui avait trouvée jusqu'à son menton. Ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il se tournait et se retournait sur le sol du sanctuaire, là où il dormait toujours.

L'adolescent espérait tellement pouvoir avoir un lit chaud et confortable, l'un de ceux où il pourrait sombrer dans un profond sommeil avec pour seul souci de se réveiller le lendemain matin. Au lieu de quoi, il devait souffrir sur ce sol horrible.

Yuki se retourna et regarda Yato. Celui-ci avait calé ses mains derrière sa tête et contemplait les étoiles. Le blond n'était pas sûr qu'il dormait, mais étant donné qu'il ne l'avait entendu ni marmonner, ni rire durant son sommeil, il supposa qu'il était réveillé.

"Yato...?

Yuki gémit en s'asseyant lentement. Il ne s'entendit même pas tellement il parla doucement, mais le dieu l'entendit. Il tourna la tête vers le bas pour regarder le jeune garçon.

-Mmh ? Demanda-t-il.

Il sentait que quelque chose tracassait Yuki, il ressentait une légère douleur à l'estomac à cause de ça. De plus, Yukine semblait vraiment préoccupé. Ses cheveux blonds dissimulèrent ses yeux orange lorsque celui-ci regarda à son tour vers le bas.

-Il fait froid, marmonna-t-il en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, y cachant sa tête.

Yato soupira et s'assit, ébouriffant les cheveux de l'adolescent.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai ressenti ta douleur, dit-il.

Yukine se crispa, il détestait savoir qu'il faisait mal au dieu. Il se sentait horrible.

-Désolé, répondit l'adolescent, les yeux humides.

Pourquoi était-il toujours un fardeau. Yato ne se plaignait jamais, alors qu'il était cupide.

-Ne te sens pas désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Fit le dieu avec l'un de ses sourires pas chers. Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas avec moi ? Continua-t-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui du plat de la main.

Yuki le regarda, de petites larmes encore présentes dans ses yeux, mais il se leva et s'assit à ses côtés. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux et commença à jouer avec ses poings, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Yato l'entoura de ses bras, se rapprochant de lui. Le cœur de Yuki commença à battre plus vite et une légère rougeur se forma sur ses joues. Yato fit un autre de ses sourires si particulier et pinça l'une des joues de Yukine.

-Je te vois rougir, rigola-t-il alors que l'adolescent devenait encore plus écarlate.

Yato ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il s'allongea en entrainant Yuki. Le blond s'installa, n'osant pas faire face à Yato.

-Hey Yuki, pourquoi tu ne te tournes pas, demanda le dieu.

Le plus jeune déglutit et se retourna pour rencontrer deux perles bleues ciels. Il s'agissait des yeux brillants de Yato. Yukine les admira pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ce le dieu ne se mette à pouffer.

-Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es admiratif, dit-il d'un air penaud en passant l'un de ses bras autour de Yuki.

-Arrête de dire que je suis mignon, grommela Yukine tandis que Yato le tirait contre lui.

Le jeune blond posa son front contre la poitrine du dieu, respirant son odeur. Il l'adorait, et comprenait pourquoi Hiyori marmonnait toujours à ce sujet.

Yato plaça l'une de ses mains sur la tête de Yuki, l'autre autour de sa taille. Il sentit ses bras entre eux lorsqu'il le tira contre lui. Le dieu rigola, il était trop timide.

-Est-ce que tu as chaud maintenant ? Demanda tranquillement Yato alors qu'il effleurait doucement les cheveux du jeune garçon.

Yuki hocha lentement la tête, en ayant l'impression que le sommeil était en train de le rattraper. Mais il se força à rester éveillé.

-C'est bon…marmonna-t-il. Yato, je suis désolé, continua-t-il contre la poitrine du dieu.

Yato le regarda, confus.

-Désolé pour quoi ?

-Pour vous avoir fait souffrir et avoir causé autant de problème à vous tous, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à sentir des larmes brûlantes courir le long de son visage.

-Yuki, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est bon. Tout est fini maintenant. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, n'oublie jamais ça, dit-il en caressant la chevelure dorée de Yukine.

Il le tira contre lui autant qu'il put. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas être trop près, à cause des bras de l'adolescent entre eux.

-Mais Yato, renifla-t-il, je t'ai causé tellement de problèmes. J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'avais dit de ne pas faire. Je savais que je te faisais mal mais je continuais.

Il pleurait encore plus fort maintenant.

Et Yato le laissa faire. Il le laissa pleurer tous ses problèmes. Il murmurait juste de temps à autre des paroles réconfortantes.

-Shh…C'est bon, calme-toi.

Après quelques minutes, le blond se calma enfin, reniflant toujours un peu. Yato décida qu'il était temps de parler.

-Yuki, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Nous vivons et nous apprenons. Il faut juste que tu saches que si jamais tu as des problèmes tu peux toujours venir me voir, d'accord ?

Yukine hocha la tête et ferma lentement les yeux. Il laissa la chaleur de Yato et sa confortable étreinte l'aider à s'endormir. Il ne sentait plus le froid. Il n'était plus triste. Il n'avait plus peur. Il était en sécurité dans les bras du dieu.

-Je t'aime, Yato, murmura le blond avant de réaliser ce qu'il disait.

Son visage prit une teinte rouge alors que son aveu glissait entre ses lèvres. Il espéra que Yato ne l'avais pas entendu, mais si. Celui-ci gloussa :

-Je t'aime aussi, Yuki."

Yukine laissa ces mots résonner dans sa tête encore et encore tandis qu'il s'endormait. Il sourit, ferma lentement les yeux, et se blottit contre Yato. Mais toujours sans enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Yuki était encore très timide, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air.

Yato le regarda s'endormir. S'assurer que Yukine était en sécurité était le plus important pour lui. Il rigola un peu du fait que ses mains étaient encore entre eux. Un jour, Yato, un jour ces bras seront autour de toi. Mais pour l'instant, il était heureux de ce qu'il avait et ne pouvait demander rien de plus. Yato ferma les yeux et s'endormit, le nez dans les cheveux de Yuki. Il avait une odeur de chaleur et de bonheur. Comment pouvait-il sentir cela ? Yato n'était pas sûr, mais c'était ce que Yukine sentait, et c'était ainsi que le dieu voulait que le blond soit. Au chaud, en sécurité, et heureux.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :3

Si vous le pouvez, allez lire l'original ! ^o^


End file.
